


In Order

by Gogoboots



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogoboots/pseuds/Gogoboots
Summary: When the Dream King flees her attempt to end his life, Audrey wonders which Overseer she should target next.





	In Order

The Dream King got away. Now, all that time spent trying to convince the cranky old lady to give up the song, eventually learning it from one of the ghosts, climbing her way up all those rainbow vines, and pushing her way past the fairy, was nothing but a waste.

Audrey stood in the iridescent throne room, staring at the empty space where the Dream King should’ve been. She grit her teeth, tightening her grip on the hilt of the sword that should’ve sliced the giant cat into bits.

The little fairy was nowhere to be seen either. She couldn’t interrogate the creature on where exactly its Overseer had fled to.

She wanted to fight something, but there was nothing in the dreamscape but herself. Neither the monsters that she’d seen in the windscape nor the beast in the mermaid ruins were there to take her anger out on.

Audrey took a deep breath, held it, and let it out slowly.

“Eyala!” she shouted, “What am I supposed to do now!”

The air in front of Audrey shimmered, announcing the arrival of the colourful angel. As her form solidified, Eyala’s bell-like voice echoed in the empty throne room, “well-”

“The Dream King is totally gone!” She threw her hands into the air, still holding her sword, “How am I supposed to kill him now?”

Eyala, who had quieted at her outburst, spoke again, “well, you don’t actually need to kill him yet. you can go after the overseers in any order. you can get rid of another one and come back for the dream king later.”

“Huh.” Audrey lowered her arms and struck a thinking pose, “Yeah, I guess that’s true. Plus, getting rid of the rest will give him less places to hide.”

Clasping her hands together Eyala grinned, “right! so you’ve done chaos and wind, and you’ll get to dreams later. that leaves sun, moon, and heart!”

“...and Order.” Audrey finished.

“oh yeah… order too i guess.”

Audrey put her sword back in its scabbard and turned away from Eyala, looking up at the ceiling. “...Maybe I should go after Queen Order next.”

“um… are you sure?” Eyala’s hesitant voice came from behind, “order tends to be a pretty stable overseer. it takes a long time to get corrupted. maybe it’d be better to go to a different one firs-”

“No.” Audrey spoke firmly, “If Queen Order _is_ the least corruptible, then that might be where the Dream King ran off to. He has to be hiding in another part of the spirit world, right?” She turned to look back at Eyala, who nodded, then returned to staring at the ceiling “So. He’ll be hiding in the place he thinks I’ll tackle last. Plus, I already killed Queen Chaos. Order and Chaos can match!”

“...if that’s what you think is best, audrey” Eyala’s chiming voice echoed behind her, “you’re the Hero after all.”

“Right!” Audrey turned around and started walking back to the castle’s entrance, “So, where’s the nexus point? And what’s my song hint?”

“the nexus point is in… chismest.” Audrey could see Eyala following behind at the edge of her vision, “the song is like most. it’ll be known by either important individuals or people who’ve been around a long time. remember that your sword will glow in the presence of eithe-”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Sucks that it’s Chismest though. At least it’ll be over with. And if we’re lucky, the Dream King’ll be there and we won’t have to backtrack!”

**Author's Note:**

> Now _I'm_ one of the cool kids writing fic for Wandersong.
> 
> I wanted to write about why Audrey chose to kill Queen Order when she did because when me meet Queen Order, she's not even close to being corrupted. And Eyala tries to dissuade Audrey from choosing Order because she knows the Bard is in Chismest.
> 
> Beta'd by [TurnArklight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnArklight/pseuds/TurnArklight)


End file.
